1. Field of the Invention
Devices and systems consistent with the present invention relate generally to a wireless antenna module for transmitting and/or receiving radio frequency (RF) signals, and more particularly, to a wireless antenna module including a plurality of antennas that can be easily installed in an appliance, and a display device and a display system having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a display device, such as a digital television (TV), is connected to a set-top box through a cable that transmits video and audio signals output from the set-top box. However, since the cable is readily exposed to the eyes of a user, the beauty of the room may be spoiled by the cable. In order to solve this problem, a display device capable of making wireless communication with an external device, such as a set-top box, has recently been proposed. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2003-58118 discloses such a display device.
The display device includes a body equipped with a wireless communication unit, which is capable of making wireless communication with an external device. However, if the installation position or the orientation of the display device is changed, the orientation of an antenna receiving RF signals is also changed, and the sensitivity to reception and/or transmission of the antenna is significantly changed.
For this reason, a display device equipped with an antenna system including a plurality of antennas, which are orientated in different directions so as to sufficiently receive RF signals, has been suggested. For instance, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2000-62803 discloses an antenna system for a TV, which can improve receive sensitivity of antennas by employing a plurality of vertical antennas that mainly receive vertical components of RF signals and a plurality of horizontal antennas that mainly receive horizontal components of RF signals.
However, the display device equipped with this kind of antenna system must fix the antennas to the display device one by one by using fixing screws, so installation work for the antennas is very cumbersome and complicated. In addition, since the antennas are fixed to the display device one by one, it is difficult to properly set the orientation of each antenna, and to precisely maintain an interval between the antennas.